Inevitable Change
by Sabaku no Zak
Summary: As hard as we try some things never change, but what if someone was able to change everything? Naruto as we know it, but someone's pulling the strings...in different directions. Pairing NaruFem char undecided
1. The Plan

AN: No I don't own Naruto, duh. Furthermore I will be using the American version as a reference because that's all I've seen, and no there will not be any "believe it"'s. I would like to get my hands on the episodes if anyone would be willing to help me, so that this fic will be a good one. I have only seen up to the Chunin exams, the preliminaries for the third exam. So if anyone could tell me where I could get full episode downloads, it would be much appreciated.

There will be romance in this fic, but I haven't decided on a pairing, but it WILL ABSOLULTELY NOT BE YAOI! It will to be a female character.

Chapter 1- The Plan

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"HOLD THE ATTACK AND WAIT FOR YONDAIME HOKAGE!" The shout was heard by the nearby ninja, at least the ones that were still alive. Blood…enough blood to fill a large lake…this was the battlefield of the shinobi of Konoha versus Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox.

"IT'S GETTING CLOSER, DON'T LET IT NEAR THE VILLAGE!" The ninja were fighting valiantly, but in vain, no wound would stay open, nothing seemed to slow it down. "HEY GET THE BOY OUT OF HERE!" Shouted a ninja who spotted one Iruka Umino, and another picked him up and ran back in the direction of the village.

"LET ME GO, MY MOM AND DAD ARE STILL FIGHTING BACK THERE," Yelled the boy as he struggled to be free. Just before he was knocked unconscious, he saw the place where his mother and father were barraged by three of the nine tails sending bodies through the air.

Arashi arrived at a horrible scene, the nine-tails still fighting without fatigue, the bodies and pieces of fellow shinobi, many of which he had known and was familiar with. He had come up with his plan, but it was far from foolproof. He would die as a result, but it had to be done. He stood upon his partner and prepared to rid the village of this menace. "I suppose this is farewell my friend."

"I suppose it is…" replied is amphibian ally. Arashi quickly went through the hand signs and performed his own forbidden sealing jutsu.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Arashi rushed into the small room, feeling his chakra fading fast, he couldn't hold onto the spirit much longer. Inside the room were the Sandaime Hokage, his own wife who had passed away while he was out, Hiashi Hyuga, and his newborn son. 'It wasn't supposed to be this way, she was supposed to live' he thought in vain as he had little time to do this. "Quickly there is little time left, his chakra coils are finalizing." Announced the stoic Hyuga. Arashi nodded and finished the final phase of the jutsu, sealing the spirit of the nine-tailed fox into his own son…Naruto.

"Tell t-them…he's their…hero." The seal closed in around the baby's naval and as the seal finished Arashi collapsed and entered into darkness with the sound of his son's crying in his ears.

Sandaime shook his head. The baby had started crying as if sensing it's own loss. Three whisker marks had appeared on each of his cheeks as the seal has finally closed. This was indeed a sad day for the village hidden in the leaves, having lost not only many skilled ninja that were friends and family, but also their most promising leader. He had agreed to retake his post as Hokage when Arashi had come to him with his plan, but he was unsure of what to do now, neither of them had expected the untimely passing of Arashi's wife. She had bled too much and too fast…all available medic-nin were already on the battlefield so it was impossible to get help to her fast enough. She died shortly after giving birth to their savoir, though both men in the room had little hope that the village would see him that way.

"Maybe…we should kill him…" Sandaime looked angrily at the offending Hyuga, but what he saw in the, normally stoic, mans eyes was neither hatred nor fear…it was pity. "…maybe it would be better for him…than what he'll grow up living through."

"I'm sure all the shinobi, or at least most of them will heed Arashi's dying words but there is no doubt in my mind that the village will not take to the boy, only seeing him as the demon, but I think I can make things a bit easier on him. I will forbid anyone to speak of it, then, hopefully, those that are his age will never know his secret and he won't be completely hated by all." Sandaime said while returning his gaze to the still crying baby.

"That may stop the adult villagers from speaking about it to their children…but the children will sense the adult's fear…and the adults will tell them to keep their distance anyway…I'm afraid our hero is doomed to a life of loneliness and hatred." Replied Hiashi as he too turned to look back upon the container of the most powerful of the demons. "If he lives long enough…he will be the strongest ninja ever…I can see it even now…the demon's chakra blending with his own, it's not a lot now, but when he becomes a teenager his chakra will be almost as limitless as Kyubi's"

This statement brought Sandaime out of his daze and he looked back at Hiashi with surprise, and then back at the boy. 'Arashi…you really have given this village a hero…but perhaps you've cursed his existence as well.' "Would you mind if I asked you a favor Hiashi?"

"…You want me to look after the boy. Lord Hokage? To adopt him?" Asked the knowing Hyuga.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, he needs to stay protected."

"…The council will not approve…but I think I can do something to perhaps gain their favor, or at the very least give the boy a gift that will make him even more formidable."

"YOU MEAN…?" yelled Sandaime surprised. Hiashi just nodded in response.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

AN: Ok ok not exactly a long chapter but it's a good start right?…..RIGHT? Feedback please. (Inner Zak- CHA! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!) ;;


	2. The Secret Plan

AN: OK I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE NOW WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS! Well hopefully I get some soon I want feed back you know T.T

Ch 2- The Secret Plan

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He stood there "watching" as the man in front of him gained his bearings. There was no scenery to speak of, nothing but endless black voids in every direction, but there was an odd scent, the scent of spring lilies. That's when the man finally noticed him standing only a few feet away. "Hey you? Where am I? What is this place? Is this a genjutsu?"

"It certainly is not, this place is in fact in your dreams, meaning it doesn't really exist, and yet does." Hiashi Hyuga was about to begin another tirade of questions but a raised hand forced him to stop, not that he wasn't trying, just no sound issued from his moving lips. "My time is limited here and there is something important I'd like to tell you. It's your choice whether to heed my words or not. In one year from now, the village will be in grave danger, and in that same day the savior will be born. He MIGHT grow to be the greatest protector this village will ever produce…OR an even greater threat to it than the aforementioned danger. This all is up to the decision you will need to make on that day. I have said my part and it's time I take my leave."

After bowing the shadowed person faded into the void and then even that faded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hiashi Hyuga woke up in a cold sweat. 'I was just dreaming…but does that make what he said true?' As if to answer his question the strange aroma of spring lilies entered his nose. There were no lilies this time of the year. Hiashi lie back down reconsidering the events that had occurred in his own dream. 'Who was that?'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Exactly 1 year later

He "watched" as all was going as it was meant to. The demon nine-tails has begun its rampage. He knew many would die, but it was worth it, his plan was all that mattered, it meant more than the lives of these shinobi…more than the life of Yondaime Hokage and his beloved. A voice caught his ears…"GET THAT BOY OUT OF HERE!"

He knew who the boy was. 'This will not bode will in my plan, for it to succeed that boy must live.' He quickly jumped from his hiding place and grabbed the boy around the stomach and took of for Konoha, while the boy struggled to be set free.

"LET ME GO, MY MOM AND DAD ARE STILL FIGHTING BACK THERE!" yelled the boy in his arms. 'Sorry about this Iruka, but it's not just for your own good, it's for the good of the future.' He knocked the boy out and proceeded to Konoha undetected as all, or at least most of the shinobi of Konoha were "preoccupied" at the moment. He arrived at his destination and placed the unconscious boy in a safe place where he would be easily found by fellow ninja. After depositing the boy, he leapt onto the roof of a nearby hut and proceeded to a small hole in the roof and silently waited. He had placed the hole there not to see, but to hear what the occupants would say, one in particular. Yondaime had arrived shortly after, and after his passing the two remaining adult began talking about how best to "help" the boy with the curse.

At first when he heard the Hyuga's response he was about to intervene as was his plan, but after that had passed and Sandaime finally asked the other man to "adopt" the boy, he smiled widely at the response. He had seen many things, but the events that shouded this event were now beginning to be lifted and a vision that things were going to get very interesting in the next ten to twenty years, passed through his mind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ok I'll perform the jutsu, but you know what it will mean don't you?" said Sandaime.

"His young blood will be replaced…by that of Hyuga blood. He will grow to develop the Byakugan." Replied Hiashi as he took a kunai and made a cut in his palm.

"I can't say this will be one hundred percent successful, there is no previous record of this jutsu being performed on the container of a demon…there are very few records of this jutsu seeing as it's forbidden by most clans."

"I know that…it is the way the Sharingan came about…from Hyuga blood even." Hiashi placed his hand just above the baby boy's head, which by this time had fallen asleep.

"Indeed…but what about your place as head of the clan…this could put your position and that of your family at risk?"

"It's as you said, this boy needs to be protected and I will not turn down doing a favor for both Lord Hokage." Said the man as he had a slight memory that this was something important that he had to do.

"As you wish Hiashi…and thank you." Said Sandaime as he began going through the hand signs and, after many signs, said, "Forbidden Blood Transfer Jutsu."

Both men could see the drops of blood from Hiahsi's wound being absorbed into the baby's body. Once the jutsu was completed, the only noticeable difference were the black tips on the blonde hair.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

AN: Yes yes I know this was also a short chapter, but what do you expect, I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS! I promise things will pick up soon. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Oh and make any suggestions on the pairing for Naruto, they will not be votes, just suggestions I will consider.


	3. Hyuga Naruto

AN: YAAAAY! I GOT REVIEWS (Inner Zak- ONLY THREE DUMBY!) OH SHUT UP, I DON'T CARE, I GOT REVIEWS! **does da happy dance** ok I'm done now. ON WITH THE STORY.

Chapter 3- Hyuga Naruto

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The young boy ran across the compound, looking around frantically. He didn't notice the disapproving stares he received from some of the Hyuga clan members. Not all were appalled by the boy's presence, some actually accepted him as their family. Naruto was still searching diligently until he ran into his father, and fell to the ground. "Sorry," he said while rubbing the back of his head and looking up at the man who had a slight smirk on his face that he reserved only for his son. "I'm playing hide-and go-seek with Hinata…have you seen her?"

'The earliest form of becoming a ninja…tracking' thought the man as he answered, "Now if I told you that, it would be cheating." And left the pouting boy to continue his search.

Naruto finally came to the garden and quickly found Hinata hiding behind a tree. "Hinataaaa, that's no fair, you keep hiding in the same area." Complained Naruto.

"Sorry big brother, I just…like it here…is all." She said looking at the ground and blushing that she hadn't given him the whole truth. She really did like it here, but she mostly came here to escape the glares she would receive. She also noticed that they looked at her brother a similar way, yet more hateful, but only when their father wasn't around.

"Aaaah it's ok, but if you wanna be a ninja you'll have to do better than that." Replied a beaming Naruto. He knew what she really meant, she came here to get away…just like he does. He liked the private garden, it was quiet, and there was never anyone here. He didn't like to wander around the complex because a lot of them would look at him with hate in their eyes, and he couldn't understand why…it was even worse when he went into the village with his father, they wouldn't even hide their glares in the presence of his father. If anything, to see the two together caused their glares to intensify, and if he was ever alone he was treated like he was invisible…or worse, like he wasn't…that's when the beatings were imminent. That's when he got to thinking…if he was a ninja maybe they wouldn't treat him like that, maybe they'd actually thank him for his help, and care like his father did…at the very least he could protect himself from those that wanted to hurt him when he was alone. Maybe even the rest of his clan would be proud and stop glaring and start smiling.

"We'll be going to the academy in a year, but if you can't even play hide- and go-seek well, how can you expect to hide from the enemy." Said Naruto as he walked over to the fishpond in the middle of the garden as Hinata followed.

"I know…sorry." She said as they both sat down in the grass together.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So how is he doing?" asked Sandaime of the man sitting across from him.

"He's doing well, he's been happy, or at least content. Not everyone in the clan accepts him and that discourages him, and I've stopped leaving him alone in the village, two times, is two times too many. I want to tell him his secret…because he's always asking me why they hate him so, what he did to make them mad, but I fear the truth might hurt him even more, at least at this point." Said Hiashi.

"Indeed it might, so I think it would be better to keep it from him a little longer…perhaps at least until he's graduated from the academy." Hiashi nodded in response. "Will you keep him in the compound, or will he be…let go, as I only asked for you to watch out for him until he could look out for himself, and that time is closing in."

"I do not know…the council is pressuring me to force him out even sooner. I can see the loneliness in his eyes, even when he has a family…if I were to force him out now, he might resort to acting out to get attention from anyone who will give it to him. I care for the boy, I really do, but I can't protect him from the council's rule forever…not to mention the few assassination attempts."

Sandaime blew a puff of smoke from his pipe before speaking. "I appreciate all you've done for the boy as I'm sure he appreciates it too. It would be ideal if he could stay with you until he's graduated, but if it becomes too hard to stop the council…do as you see fit. He will still have support, I can get him an apartment, and money, so there's no problem there. Well I have some paper work I have to get finished tonight, thank you for coming in."

Hiashi stood and bowed, "Of course Lord Hokage." Then left Hokage tower for the Hyuga complex.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The five-year-old named Naruto stood in front of the mirror in his room. He looked different from the other Hyuga, not just because of his hair, which was blonde with black tips and spiky, but his eyes as well. Instead of a pale whitish color, they were a pale blue color. The young boy speculated that that's why the other's hated him…because he looked different. He lie down on his bed as tears streamed down his face. 'I wish I wasn't so different.'

Hinata could hear Naruto's quiet sobs in the next room. She felt just as bad as her big brother and also was crying. She left her room and went into Naruto's and crawled into his bed with him. "Hey Hinata." Naruto said as he scooted over, she often came to his bed to sleep because she didn't like to be alone. She didn't say anything as she rested her head next to his and they both fell asleep soon after.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

AN: Ok thank you to all those who reviewed, and hopefully I get some more, again this is another short chapter, but like I said before things will pick up, and that will happen soon, because in the next chapter they'll be starting at the ninja academy. Things should pick up from there with longer chapters. Please review now


End file.
